


Katt Got Your Tongue?

by Pinkie365



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, FNKI, Fluff, funfetti, putting the fun in FNKI am i rite?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkie365/pseuds/Pinkie365
Summary: When a friendly wager goes too far, Flynt and Neon share an intimate moment.





	

“Flyyyyynt come onnnnn,” Neon drunkenly shouted down the hall, “you took the bet, you lost, now ya gotta face the music!”

 

Down the hall in team FNKI’s dorm room. Flynt was awkwardly standing in their room wearing the latest in a series of humiliating outfits Neon had tricked him into. First the FNKI christmas sweaters for the whole team, now this.

 

_ Well, it could be worse,  _ he thought,  _ at least this one has pants...sorta… _

 

The pants in question were a pair of tight black shorts similar to the ones Neon wore under her skirt. Unlike Neon’s though, these had an...interesting...addition to the backside. In glittery blue, the phrase “Toot Toot” had been placed right across the back of the shorts. 

 

Flynt turned around to look in the mirror at himself.  _ Huh, not bad. These actually look...good? _ He reached for the doorknob and took a deep breath before reaching for the knob…

 

Neon burst through the door, almost knocking him onto his back. She swayed for a second, and paused when she saw Flynt wearing the humiliating shorts she had chosen. She was tipsy, no doubt about that, but were his legs always this...nice? She shook her head to dismiss the thought and took in her leader’s new look.

 

“Oh now THIS was totally worth the wait!” Neon exclaimed as she took in the sight before her. She laughed and started snorting as Flynt blushed to match his christmas sweater.

 

“Okay okay we get it I look fucking fabulous,” Flynt sighed as he watched his teammate lose it in the doorway, tears starting to form in her eyes. “Now what? You said there was a second part to this bet, and I wouldn’t mind getting it over with so I can put some real pants back on. Seriously, how do you stand this? I’m freezing.”

 

“Huh? Part two? I...uhhh...didn’t think I could get you to agree so there wasn’t really a part two?” Neon stammered as she composed herself. She wiped the last few tears from her face and sighed as she walked closer to Flynt. “Though...I never said wearing the sweater was part of the agreement, did I?” Flynt noticed the twinkle in her eye and felt a small wave of...excitement? 

 

His blush deepened “No way, kitten. Nuh uh I’m keeping some of my dignity tonight,” Flynt tried to argue but it was too late. 

 

Neon always got a little clingy when she drank but this was different. She slipped her hands under the bottom of the sweater. Not forcing it off, but resting her hands on the bare skin of his waist as she pulled him closer.

 

“Flynt, I gotta be pawnest with you about something…” she started as she looked down at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact.

 

_ Oh great,  _ Flynt thought,  _ Here come the puns. She always talks in puns when she’s nervous...what has been up with her lately? _

 

It was true. For as long as he’d known her, Neon was overall rather confident, but she had this habit of using cat puns when her nerves would flare up. 

 

“I have thought about this fur a long time meow and...well...I like you. Like a lot.” her voice softened as she finished her confession and she looked up to meet Flynt’s eyes. Her green eyes were met by his dark brown ones, peering over the top of his sunglasses.

 

“Neon...I…” Flynt searched for the words. He wasn’t sure what to say. How  _ did  _ he feel about her? 

 

A few moments ticked by as she waited for his response. She longed to fill the silence, but she didn’t want to jump to any conclusions on what he would say. It felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest in anticipation of what he might say…

 

Instead, he took off his sunglasses and hat to set them on the table nearby. Flynt took a few steps toward Neon, reaching out a hand to caress her face. Warmth spread through her at his touch and his eyes seemed to glow as she stared into them. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

 

After only a few seconds they parted lips and pressed their foreheads together. He could taste a little of her strawberry lip gloss as he licked his lips. This time, it was Neon’s move. She moved in confidently and pressed her lips back against Flynt’s. She snaked her arms around his neck as his hands found her waist. 

 

This kiss was different. It was more passionate and filled with unbridled longing. Her assertiveness caught Flynt off guard as he smirked into the kiss and pulled her in closer. He moved his hands down further and squeezed her ass lightly. She gasped slightly, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, dominating the kiss. He backed Neon up against the door as the kiss deepened, pinning Neon between him and the door behind her.

 

Neon felt overwhelmed.  _ I can’t believe this is actually happening...and he is too damn good at this...guess trumpet players really do have good lips, _ she thought to herself. She felt her tail betray her as it slinked under his shirt, followed by her hands, encouraging him to remove the festive obstruction he was wearing.

 

Flynt stepped back to take off his shirt. As he pulled it up, all that was going through Neon’s head was  _ shitshitshithe’sreallyfuckinghotlookatthoseabsholyshit. _ Her face flushed as he cast aside the sweater, granting her a better view of his physique. He was tall and lean with just enough muscle. She knew he worked out pretty regularly, but she didn’t realize this was the result. She tried not to look over whenever he would change, respecting his privacy even in the rather open living quarters. 

 

Flynt closed the space between them again, his lips leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on her neck as she ran her hands across his back. She let out a gentle gasp as he bit down lightly on her neck and began to suck on the sensitive skin. Her nails dug lightly into his shoulder blades as she found herself grinding into him and... _ oh well THAT was unexpected,  _ she thought to herself as she felt his arousal through the tight shorts. Flynt’s hands roamed to under her skirt, fiddling with the elastic of her leggings trying to pull them down. 

 

Neon gently placed her hands on his chest to stop him. His confusion quickly faded as she removed her skirt and her leggings and kicked them to the side. She was wearing pink panties with an accent of black lace. She took a small breath and nervously removed her top, revealing a matching bra underneath. 

 

The cat faunus felt rather exposed as Flynt’s eyes grazed over her body. Before Flynt could speak, Neon embraced him and pressed her body fully into his. She could hear his heart beating as she rested her head on his chest, just enjoying the moment. 

 

“Flynt,” Neon sighed into his chest.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m just...really happy you feel the same. I’ve been thinking about this...about you...for so long. I wanna make sure you’re ready for this. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.” 

 

“Neon, I thought about this too. I was just so conflicted since, y’know we’re on the same team and I don’t wanna feel like I’m playing favorites with anyone. I know it’s pretty common to date a teammate, but sometimes it just goes so badly and-”

 

“Hey hey it’s okay,” She quietly said as she looked up to meet his eyes. “You don’t have to worry about that right now. All that matters is I’m here, you’re here, and we both know how we feel.”

 

“Yeah you’re right. We might’ve gotten a little carried away there, huh? Do you wanna go back to the party? Don’t want Ion and Kevin to get the wrong idea right?”

 

“Oh! Yeah that is a thing happening isn’t it? I got a little..distracted I guess.” Neon ran her hands down his chest and his abs, “Can you blame me though? You’re really hot...like reeeeeeealllly hot...why do you hide these abs anyways? Gotta show the world this beauty!”

 

“Uhh I’m not sure that exactly goes with my usual attire, Neon.” 

 

Neon pouted and looked up at Flynt, using her expressive eyes to her advantage, “Maybe it could be? At least for tonight?”

Flynt sighed, “Well technically it was part of the bet, so I guess for tonight I can?”

 

Neon tackled him in an enthusiastic hug, “Yay! Now everyone will learn who the hot one is in team FNKI!”

 

Flynt helped Neon put her clothes back on and picked up her leggings, noticing a hint of sparkle. As he turned them around, he found the phrase “The Dank Maiden” Written across the back in pink glitter.

 

“The Dank Maiden?” Flynt voiced out loud, “Neon do I wanna know?”

 

“Oh yeah! I wore mine just in case I lost!”

 

“No I get that...what is the 'dank maiden'?”

 

“Oh you remember the fairy tale about the four maidens right? Well Kevin and I were joking that there was a fifth maiden who used only the dankest memes, and that kind of became an inside joke with him! Thus, the dank maiden was born!!!”

 

“Neon…” Flynt started.

 

“Yeeeeesss?” Neon started, fluttering her eyelashes.

 

“...nevermind. Let’s just go back to the party, okay?”

 

“Sure!”

 

They walked back down the hall and Neon burst through the door, revealing Flynt’s new outfit for the evening.

  
  
  



End file.
